The invention relates to a non-transferable entitlement identity card with a contact-free readable and writable chip.
An entitlement identity card is known (WO 96/11451). It is formed by a card, which features a hole. As a connecting element, use is made, for example, of a plastic strip, which is inserted through this hole and, for example, through the hole in a zip fastener slide. In order to prevent the entitlement identity card from being released from the zip fastener slide, and therefore running the risk of being attached to the clothing of a person without entitlement, with the known entitlement card the ends of the plastic strip are indissolubly connected to one another. This connection is made, for example, by a locking mechanism, e.g. similar to a cable connector; in other words, in such a way that it is destroyed after opening. Persons who have such plastic strips which have not yet been locked together, however, are easily able to misuse the known non-assignable card, by cutting through the strip secured to the zip fastener slide and replacing it by a new one.
The object of the invention is to provide a simply-formed, non-assignable entitlement identity card which functions free of contact, with substantially improved security against misuse.
With the entitlement identity card according to the invention, the chip and the antenna are located in areas adhesively bonded to one another that are between the two sections of the entitlement identity card. The connecting element consists of a loop, the ends of which are adhesively bonded into the surfaces bonded to one another between the two sections.
This means that the securing of the entitlement identity card to the clothing of the entitled person is effected by inserting the open strip or other connecting element from which the strip is formed, through the eye of a zip fastener slide on the clothing of the person with entitlement. Then, for example, adhesively bonding the two sections with the chip and the antenna between them, and in this situation jointly adhesively bonding the two ends of the connecting element between the two sections.
The loop is therefore firmly anchored in the adhesive bonding material at the joined surfaces of the two sections. Misuse by persons who are in possession of such connecting elements, and who intend to cut off the connecting element which has been bonded into place, in order to remove it from the entitlement identity card and secure it with a new connecting element to the clothing of a non-entitled person, is therefore practically excluded.
Specifically, if an attempt is made for the two sections to be pulled apart, in order to remove the loop with its ends bonded between them, the antenna is destroyed and/or torn off the chip, because the antenna and/or the chip are secured to both sections after being bonded together.
To achieve this, the chip with the antenna can be located on one of the two sections. The other section features the surface provided with the adhesive. It is also possible, however, for both sections, or only the section provided with the chip and the antenna, to be provided with an adhesive surface, which extends at least over a part of the antenna and/or the chip.
For preference, the loop then runs with its end sections transversely over the antenna or at least one of its windings, and is therefore also adhesively bonded to it. If an attempt is made to pull out the end of the loop, the antenna bonded to the end of the loop will therefore be destroyed.
According to the invention, a simply designed data carrier for the contact-free monitoring of persons is provided with a non-transferable coating for taking advantage of a service, which interacts xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d with a writing or reading device, such as an access control device, for example of ski lifts and cable railway systems.
The entitlement identity is for preference designed in card format. The two sections may consist, for example, of paper, cardboard, a film, or some other flat material.
If at least one of the two sections of the entitlement identity card is designed to be transparent, at least in the area at which the loop is bonded in place, manipulations of the loop in this area will be visible during an inspection.
The surface provided with adhesive may extend over the entire surface of one or both sections. Regardless, in any event, one part of the contact surface between the two sections must be provided with adhesive, and specifically in the area of the chip and/or at least a part of the antenna.
The loop may be a strip, a string, a filament, or similar longitudinal connecting element, which can be pushed through an eye or similar opening on the clothing. Such an opening, for example, can be the eye in the tab of a zip fastener slide, a buttonhole, a loop secured to the clothing, through the interstices of a pullover, or similar aperture on the clothing.
If the connection element is cut off outside the entitlement identity card, and then reconnected in order to be secured to the clothing of the person without entitlement, for example by means of an adhesive strip, this is in most cases visible and therefore easily checked.
In order to prevent cutting, however, it is possible for a loop made of a material of high strength to be used from the outset. In other words, for example, instead of a flexible connecting element such as a strip, a rigid connecting element can be used, such as a bar or similar shaped part, made in particular of metal, such as wire.
The antenna consists for preference of several windings arranged in spiral fashion. It can, for example, be manufactured by pressing, etching, or stamping. It may also consist of wire, which is bonded to the chip. As a result, in the event of the two sections being pulled apart by force, the wire will be torn from the chip.
If the loop consists of a bar, then at least one end of the bar can be bent and bonded in such a way that it engages behind the windings of the antenna, so that, in the event of an attempt to draw the bar out of the identity card by force, it will be destroyed.
The entitlement identity card may be printed with validity dates, but is to advantage even without validity dates printed on it, since then, in the event of illegal sale of the identity card, the purchaser will have no means of checking whether the card illegally offered to him is still at all valid.
The two sections which form the identity card consist for preference of a part which features a fold line in the centre area. Accordingly, the identity card is formed by folding the part together and then adhesively bonding the two halves or sections.
The loop or bar can be adhesively bonded in the area of the fold line or at the opposite end of the entitlement identity card. This means that, with the entitlement identity card secured to the clothing, the fold line may run at the top or the bottom edge of the card. The embodiment in which the fold line runs at the lower edge is of advantage, for example, if a bar is bonded in place under preliminary tension. Specifically, if the bar is separated outside the card, the areas of the bar which are bonded to the antenna will pull on the antenna, as a result of which it will be destroyed.
The adhesive surface on the inner side of one or both sections of the entitlement identity card according to the invention may be provided with a protective film or similar covering. This covering is drawn off or removed in some other manner before the two parts are bonded together, and, in the case of two sections connected together by a fold line, before the folding takes place.
The handling and use of the entitlement identity card according to the invention is rendered substantially easier by the fact that a carrier is used which consists of a multiplicity of fields separable by predetermined separation lines. The two sections of an entitlement identity card are bonded on each field. After the separation of a field with the two sections of the entitlement identity card, the carrier then forms the protective covering.
The carrier may be made of paper, cardboard, a film, or another flat material. The predetermined separation points may be formed, for example, by a perforation.
For preference the carrier is formed by a strip with transverse predetermined separation points. The carrier can then, for example, be wound into a roll or folded together as a stack.